gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)
My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It), en español Mi amor (nunca vas a conseguirlo), es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Frenemies, y fue cantada por Artie y Tina. La versión original le pertenece a En Vogue. Contexto de la canción Tina le dice a Artie que ella tiene que ser la destacada de la promoción para asi conseguir entrar a Brown. Entonces comienzan a discutir y entre eso Tina menciona que Kitty no ama a Artie en realidad. Cuando ambos llegan a la sala de coro, Will menciona que habrá dos solos en las nacionales, uno de Blaine por ser "la nueva Rachel" y otro que podría obtenerlo el que quisiera. Tina se postula y Artie le sigue, por eso empiezan a cantar esta canción para ver quien se quedaría con el solo. En la performance se ve como se empujan y provocan entre ellos. Al final de la canción, Tina empuja a Artie fuera de su silla. Letra Tina con New Directions (Artie) No, you're never gonna get it Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it'(My love) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it Never ever gonna get it(No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love) Never ever gonna get it Ooh, bop! Artie I remember how it used to be You never was this nice, you can't fool me (Tina y New Directions: Ooh, bop!) Now you're talkin' like you made a change The more you talk the more things sound the same Tina What makes you think you can just walk back into her life Without a good fight? I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself 'Cause you're just wasting your time, oh! Tina con New Directions (Artie) No, you're never gonna get it Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it'(My love) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it Never ever gonna get it(No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love) Never ever gonna get it Ooh, bop! Artie Now you promise me the moon and stars Save your breath, you won't get very far (Tina y New Directions: Ooh, bop!) Gave you many chances to make change The only thing you changed was love to hate Tina It doesn't matter what you do or what you say She doesn't love you, no way Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Tina con New Directions (Artie) No, you're never gonna get it Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it'(My love) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it Never ever gonna get it(No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love) Never ever gonna get it Ooh, bop! No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it(My, My, My, My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it Ooh, bop! Tina Woo! Yes sir, I give to the needy and not the greedy Mmhmm, that's right, 'cause ya see baby Ooh, bop! When ya lackin', ya losin'! And I'm out the door! Tina Doesn't matter what you do or what you say She don't love you, no way Maybe next time, you'll give your woman a little respect So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Will And now it's time for a breakdown Tina con New Directions Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it,(Artie: w-whoa whoa whoa!) Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never get it Tina con New Directions (Artie) No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (Sweet lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it Tina y Artie No, no you're never gonna get it Curiosidades *La voz de Tina se escucha más en la versión del show que en la versión de estudio durante el estribillo de la canción. *Al final de la canción Tina empuja "casualmente" a Artie *En el segundo 1:40 se puede ver como Ryder se cae Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Frenemies Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Duetos de Artie Categoría:Duetos de Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will